


Chapter Three: Revenge Of The Sith

by robertstanion



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Autistic! John McNamara, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars - Freeform, autistic! Hannah Foster, jay's comfort fic 2020, john and xander adopt the foster siblings, john's star wars hyperfixation, star wars characters (mentioned), the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: wilbur introduces john to star wars. john's life changes
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Wilbur Cross & John McNamara, Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Chapter Three: Revenge Of The Sith

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my own benefit while watching rots and if u follow me on instagram or tiktok u know my very strong opinions towards anakin skywalker and rots. 
> 
> anyways anakin skywalker (derogatory)
> 
> also mandalorian season one spoilers-

John McNamara was, without a doubt, one of the oddest, and most compelling men, to ever roam Hatchetfield’s baren streets. Without a speciality in mind, like anyone else, and an autism diagnosis on his back, he was intimidating, for he chose to be that way. His blonde hair always swayed behind him, whether it was in a high ponytail or down. His uniform was always neat, with no sign of a crease on his under shirt, and his beard was always neatly trimmed. He earned his place on the island, and he deserved to be presented in such a manner.

He had a husband as well. Someone to assist him with his companionship, and also someone to assure he was grounded and focused. Lieutenant Xander Lee: Theoretical Physicist was _the_ best field agent John had ever had the pleasure of working alongside in the force. He was just as elegant as his husband was, with the grace coming more in the form of speed rather than quality. He’d whiz around his laboratory, doing different tasks at a million miles per second with no indication of stopping. Many a time, John had to forcibly remove him from his lab to ensure he had a drink of something that wasn’t coffee and ate something before he scurried back to his lab to continue.

Together, though they shouldn’t have, they worked. Two sides of a coin, two sides in the galaxy that enabled them to work was all partially down to their bond. How they loved and caressed each other in a different way to present their emotions, Xander’s hands often buttoning up John’s shirt for him to get the consistency _just right_ while John often played with the collar on Xander’s lab coat with the full acknowledgement that he hated the act.

So, though they remained to be seen, in the current day, as the most powerful couple on the entire island to those who knew them personally, it didn’t beat the power that John had when he was being trained to be a soldier by his mentor. Colonel Wilbur Cross was…one hell of a soldier. His soldiers squared, and his hair slicked back, he was respectable upon first meet, whether it be a brush of a sleeve against another, or a direct conversation. He wasn’t someone to take bullshit.

Neither was his partner. Miss Holloway, so they named her, or ‘Missy’ or ‘Holly’ to Wilbur, was a breath of fresh hair in the Cross household. Her colourful 80s set personality bought forth a new light into both John and Wilbur’s life, and her mind was so complex that, though they struggled to understand her, they managed to get along with ease. She assisted in the cooking when Wilbur wasn’t doing it right, which was more often than not, which gave Wilbur some bonding time with his mentee.

After getting kicked out at age 17 for being gay, John McNamara had had nowhere to go. Winding up homeless on the streets for two weeks had _not_ been his plan. He’d just graduated college and he’d hoped to get in alongside Xander, who’d been his best friend even back then. He hadn’t gtoten in, and that tipped his father over the edge. A strike of luck hit him when the denim clad man walked past him. Even though John curled up tightly out of fear of the man, he was gentle, reassuring, and offered John a place to stay. That place to stay became home, that place to stay became his job, and the man who took him in became his father.

John remembered when his father came home with the gift. He was 23 years old, still living at home while he negotiated plans to move out, when Wilbur walked in, all smiles and bright eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows and added another signature to the paper in front of him. “You’re confusing.” He said and shrugged, biting on his thumb nail.

“I got us a gift to watch.” He said and placed the disk in front of John.

The younger soldier looked to the disk in front of him and his stance didn’t change. “I don’t get it.”

“John, son, it’s the new Star Wars film!” Wilbur said and John, once again, shook his head.

“I don’t watch Star Wars.” At that, Wilbur let out an audible gasp and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Well, all that is about to change.” He stood and put the disc in the player.

“Dad, I’m busy-“

“You can spare a few hours, though, right?” Wilbur asked, and again, John rolled his eyes. The colonel grinned and raced upstairs, changing into his pyjamas, before seating himself beside John. He grabbed a blanket, wrapping an arm around his mentee, and dimmed the lights, pressing play.

“You’ll need to tell me like…everything about this franchise.”

“I’m aware, kiddo. But ya gotta enjoy it-“

“Who’s that?” John asked, shortly after the film started playing, now suddenly more interested in the film than he had been moments prior.

“Ah,” he said and looked to John. “ _That_ would be Anakin Skywalker. He’s the most powerful jedi in the galaxy.”

“What’s a jedi?”

“They’re the good guys, John. The sith are the bad ones.”

“I just turned ten times gayer.” John admitted, nodding at the screen, suddenly becoming more transfixed on the character. “He’s really hot.”

“John…” Wilbur said and laughed at him. “No he isn’t.”

“Yes he is! You just have shit taste, dad.”

“I do _not.”_

“I think he’s very attractive and I’ll die on that boat.” Throughout the rest of the movie, John became more interested in Anakin’s storyline than anyone else, and when the movie finished, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. “You didn’t tell me about _that!”_

“I haven’t seen it myself!” Wilbur called to him, eyes widened. “Jesus christ…” he said, processing what he’d just witnessed in the last two hours and twenty minutes.

“You told me he was a good guy!”

“He was!”

“Now he’s a sith overlord?”

“Apparently so!”

“Well guess what, dad?! Bad guys are always the hottest!”

“John-“ Wilbur said and stood up, to see his son smirking as he made himself coffee.

“You never said I was wrong though.”

“That’s because he isn’t.” Holloway said, earning an almost disgusted look from Wilbur, and a laugh from John.

* * *

12 years later, married, and with a family, John McNamara was still one mighty example of a man in Hatchetfield. However, one thing didn’t change, and that was John’s inevitable obsession with Star Wars. After watching Revenge Of The Sith, he went back and watched the remaining five episodes, and, when the new age films came out, he and Wilbur went to go and see them, and _raged_ about the ending to The Rise Of Skywalker.

Their family expanded in 2018 when they took Lex and Hannah Foster into their care permanently. Lex appeared at their doorstep in the middle of the night and, though ashamed, had explained her situation. Himself and Xander took them under their wing immediately and it wasn’t long before they gained full custody, miraculously. He got to know the girls exceptionally well. Hannah had autism, much like himself, so they had a close bond from the beginning, and Xander assisted Lex with anything she needed. Lex also had a boyfriend, Ethan Green, who was one of the softest people on the planet. He worked with his father at the local Body Shop, and John could see how much love he had in his eyes for Lex and Hannah. He was a protector.

John and Xander hadn’t seen themselves becoming dads, but they didn’t regret taking the two into their care. Immediately after they settled in, they began to see their personalities shine through in different ways, with Lex a very sarcastic young lady with a bright smile and a broadened mind, and Hannah with a special power and an advanced way to look at the universe, they were two extremely special girls.

John matured. He hid his hyperfixation away for a while. He knew Xander wouldn’t judge him for it, but there wasn’t any point trying to chance something so personal. He did watch the franchise as much as he could when he was alone, and often found himself drifting from his papers at work, with one of the movies on in the background in another tab on his laptop. There’d always be that one part of him stuck as his 23 year old self. He wouldn’t ever let that part of him go.

He was a big kid at heart. He was intimidating at first glance, yes, but it didn’t mean he was frightening. All he wanted to do was go home, curl up on the couch with his family, and put Revenge Of The Sith on. He could (and will) write an essay based upon why the third Star Wars film is the best primarily based on Hayden Christensen’s acting. It was his comfort piece of media.

Xander didn’t know about that part of him. He only knew about the fact he enjoyed black coffee more than anyone, and claimed that time didn’t exist. Xander also knew how much John hated modern technology, which was ironic considering PEIP was covered in advanced technology. John’s excuse was that PEIP’s technology didn’t confide to the prime examples of ‘modern’ and therefore didn’t count as something he could complain about endlessly. Xander often figured that it was down to his husband’s emotional attachment to the precinct that prevented him from hating on the gadgets that were scattered around.

John ensured that the lies he kept telling remained consistent. He didn’t want Xander to see him as the nerdy type. He’d just get mocked, like he was by his dad for crushing on Anakin Skywalker at age 23. That crush never fully went away, or maybe it was the fact John had started to see himself in that one depiction of the character. Either way, he had an obsession with Anakin Skywalker that went along with his hyperfixation. For his 35th birthday, Wilbur pulled him aside with a parcel in hand. John opened it and found a full Anakin Skywalker costume of sorts, and he almost cried on the spot. “It’s only a little somethin’,” Wilbur had said, and put his hands in his pockets, and John had hugged him tightly.

“I’m never _ever_ showing Xander this. Ever.”

“I never said you had to,” he said and pat John on the back, returning the hug.

When Season Two of The Mandalorian came out, Wilbur and John waited until the final episode was released to binge the entire season. Xander had been working late that day, and what originally started as a marathon between Wilbur and John ended with Lex, Ethan and Hannah joining them. John sat Hannah on his lap as he leaned against the couch, all eyes on the TV. Hannah didn’t fully understand what was going on, so John explained it to her every so often, and she curled up contently against her adopted father’s chest. Lex and Ethan, as well as John and Wilbur, all had similar reactions when it came down to what was happening, especially during Season One. John audibly gasped during the final episode of Season One and his eyes widened. He never clicked the button for the next episode so quickly.

With cheers and gasps erupting around the room, as well as mock-fights about the characters and the family’s opinion on them, they didn’t notice Xander come home. Xander walked in and leaned against the doorframe, confused as to what was going on, when Ethan pointed at the TV, a grin on his face. “Tell me Hannah isn’t Baby Yoda!”

“His name is _Grogu_ you imbicile!” John hissed at Ethan, and Hannah giggled, moving further under the blanket. “Use it with pride!”

“Hananh’s definitely Grogu.” Lex said and smield at her little sister as she leaned against Ethan’s shoulder. “Okay, but if Hannah’s Grogu, who the _fuck_ would be Mando?”

“Xander.” Ethan said, and the family nodded collectively. “John, you’re not anybody from The Mandalorian. Sorry, sir.”

John waved a hand dismissively towards him and shook his head. “I’m more of a prequels kinda guy.”

“…which film is your favourite?” Ethan asked, narrowing his eyes at John, and John looked towards him.

“Revenge Of The Sith.” Ethan mumbled something, and John smirked. “What’s yours?”

“Return Of The Jedi…”

“That is a _war crime,_ Ethan Green!”

“And you tell me that the _prequels_ are better than anything?!” Ethan said, sitting on the edge of the seat.

“No, because The Phantom Menace is pathetic, and Attack Of The Clones is just trash! Anakin Skywalker _redeemed_ Revenge Of The Sith!”

“Have I been replaced?” Xander asked suddenly, and John’s eyes went wide. He stepped into the room and sat on John’s other side. “Have I been replaced by a fictional character, babe?”

“When we were 23, yes.”

“He still has a crush on Anakin Skywalker,” Wilbur added casually, and Xander laughed softly, wrapping his arm around John.

“I didn’t know you liked Star Wars.”

“Xander, I have been hyperfixating on this motherfucker for 13 years.” He said seriously, and Xander’s eyes widened. “Now shut up, I’ll tell you about The Mandalorian later, or look at the Wikipedia page.”

Then, Lex spoke up. “No, I’ve just googled Anakin Skywalker, and I haven’t seen Revenge Of The Sith, but he’s hot.”

“What?!” Ethan said and his eyes widened. “That’s not fair!”

“I bet you have a crush on Han Solo, babe.”

“…yeah I do.” He said finally, and Ethan laughed.

* * *

The next time Xander came home late at night was early February. John had, spontaneously, dyed his hair brown, and surprisingly, it suited him. He could hear a clatter of noises occurring from within the house, so he walked in to see the lights off. He sighed and turned on the light and blinked at the sight. Before him was his entire family dressed up. Not in suits, but in full Star Wars attire.

“I’VE GOT THE CHILD!” Ethan suddenly shouted and ran back in the room, holding Hannah in his arms. Hannah giggled and looked at Xander, waving.

“What the fuck?” Xander asked, and John grinned.

“You signed up for this.”

“I…did I?”

“Yeah, sorry babe, but I’m a Sith Lord now.” He said and put the hood to cloak up. “If you couldn’t tell, I’m Anakin Skywalker, dad’s Obi-Wan Kenobi-“

“Who mentored Anakin. Appropriate.” Xander said and nodded, before gesturing to the other three.

“Lex is Leia Organa, who’s Anakin’s biological daughter. Ethan’s Han Solo, because Leia and Han got together. Anakin had another son, Luke, who’s Leia’s twin brother. There’d be a lot wrong with Ethan being Luke. And Hannah’s Grogu.”

“Baby Yoda!” She squeaked and smiled.

“And you are our Mandalorian. Go get changed. It’s Star Wars night.” John said and rushed over to him, giving him a quick kiss, before flicking the lights back off, and the chaos occurred again.

**Author's Note:**

> i love anakin skywalker and i also love john mcnamara. obi wan kenobi was anakin's mentor. wilbur cross was john's mentor. 
> 
> why in heckers name am i so attached to mentor/mentee that become son/father figures??
> 
> also my instagram/tiktok is @robertstanion. 
> 
> and yes my tiktok is private :D


End file.
